In an enterprise environment, a management service can be employed that manages client devices that are associated with various user accounts in the enterprise. Client devices can communicate with the management service through various types of network connections, wired or wireless carriers, private networks, or via the public Internet. The performance of a connection between the client device and the management service can affect user experience and quality in various ways.
A user or customer can report issues or errors with respect to the management service. In some cases, these errors are caused by or can be traceable to a quality or speed of a network connection. Therefore, collecting data with respect to network connections of devices associated with a management service can be desirable to provide data with respect to network connections of client devices. Potential errors or issues experienced by users with respect to the management service can be diagnosed or assessed based upon the collected data.